Something
by TheKouSisters
Summary: "Tal vez te sentiste culpable por mi suposición, te agarré por sorpresa y estás tan fuera de sí, tu historia sigue cambiando aquí y allá ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de repente? Suelta mi mano y no me mientas." Cuando pierdes la fe en el amor por cómo acabó tu última relación, llegará alguien para hacerte cambiar de opinión. — I need Oc's—
1. Chapter 1

_Estoy viva sí, solo tenia un bloqueo mental y la universidad me tenía secuestrada._

 _Los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen, los únicos que son de mi propiedad son Aion y Orión, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y espero que les guste~._

* * *

 _Ellas tenían la vida perfecta, padres que trabajaban día tras día para pagarles la carrera universitaria, una belleza envidiada por la gran mayoría de sus compañeras, los chicos suspiraban cada vez que las veían pasar pero ellas solo tenían ojos para sus parejas, eran perfectos a ojos de los demás, ellas creían que todo iba bien, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que sucedía algo._

— Orión cariño, despierta.— Una mujer morena de orbes verdes asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de su hija, divisó su figura bajo las mantas y avanzó hasta quedar frente a la cama. — Llegarás tarde si no te levantas.—

— Cinco minutos más por favor.— Susurró la susodicha metiendo su cabeza bajo las mantas, se había quedado hasta la madrugada terminando el trabajo de Derecho mercantil y su cuerpo le pedía descansar más.

— Si no te levantas ahora mismo tu hermano entrará al baño y sabes que se demora más que una mujer.— Dijo riendo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!— Al oír eso, la chica salió corriendo de su cuarto hacia el baño, su hermano gemelo llegaba a tardar más que ella cuando se duchaba y ahí sí que llegaría más tarde que nunca.

— ¿Ha entrado ella primero? ¡Joder!— Se escuchó la voz de un chico desde la otra punta del pasillo, la figura masculina se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a la puerta del baño, se trataba de un hermoso hombre que rondaría los veinte años, metro ochenta, tez blanca, cuerpo bien trabajado ya que la camiseta que llevaba se le pegaba al torso, su cabello rojo estaba alborotado ya que había acabado de despertarse, sus orbes verdes fulminaba todo aquello que se le ponía por delante y además se podían apreciar tres pequeños lunares bajo su ojo derecho y uno bajo su labio inferior.

— Aion deja a tu hermana tranquila.— Un señor pelirrojo de orbes azules apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

— Pero es que siempre entra ella primero.— Respondió el chico cruzando sus brazos.

— ¡Porque yo nací primero!— Gritó Orión desde el baño mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír, todos los días era la misma historia, siempre llegaba primero al baño y su hermano se enfadaba por ello, pero sus padres siempre estaban ahí para salvarla.

·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•

— ¿Y qué tal va tu relación con Armin?— Le preguntó Aion a su hermana mientras caminaba a su lado.

— Oh, bien, bastante bien la verdad.— Contestó Orión mientras se acomodaba el Jersey que llevaba, era la copia exacta de su hermano pero más baja, midiendo alrededor del metro sesenta y cinco, su cabello rojizo iba recogido en dos trenzas de raíz, los mismos lunares que su hermano bajo el ojo y el labio, lo único que les diferenciaba era el carácter.

— Sabes que si en algún momento te llega a hacer algo me lo puedes decir ¿verdad?— Si lo decía era por algo, le habían llegado rumores de que el moreno llevaba viéndose con otra chica desde hacía meses, no quería creerlos por la falta de pruebas, pero últimamente el gamer estaba muy distante con su hermana y eso no le gustaba.

— Lo digo en serio Ai, estamos bien.— La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano antes de que este la abrazase, entraron en la universidad y cada uno se fue a por su lado.

 _Orión quería creer que lo suyo con Armin iba bien, pero llevaba semanas sin recibir ni una muestra de cariño del moreno, pensaba que el chico estaba pasando un mal momento y necesitaba estar solo, pero al llegar a su sitio se encontró con una nota en la que le decían que su novio la estaba engañando._

— Sí, claro.— Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, no pensaba creer lo que decía una nota anónima, empezó a sacar sus libros y las hojas para tomar apuntes y de repente su teléfono sonó, pensaba dejarlo de lado pero el ver que era de un número desconocido, se mordió el labio inferior y acabó cogiendo el móvil y abriendo el chat, una solo foto fue suficiente para hundirle el día, Armin se encontraba besando a una chica de cabello rosado, estaba rodeando su cintura, como solía hacer cuando la besaba a ella.

— ¿Orión Visconti?— La voz del profesor resonó en todo el salón, cuando Orión se dió cuenta todo el salón se encontraba mirándola.

— Sí.— Respondió con una falsa sonrisa, en ese preciso momento lo único que deseaba era que nadie más se enterase de lo que Armin le estaba haciendo.

 _El día se le hizo eterno, ni siquiera pudo ver a sus amigas y las necesitaba más que nunca, Armin pensaba jugar a dos bandas y ella no le iba a dar ese gusto._

Ahí estaba ella, delante del edificio donde vivía el moreno dispuesta a hablar con él para aclarar las cosas y terminar con su relación de una vez por todas. Orión se apresuró y entró en el ascensor, le daba pequeños golpes al suelo con el tacón de sus botas negras, las puertas se abrieron y ella no tardó en salir hacia la puerta del piso del moreno, estaba a punto de llegar pero sintió como tiraban de ella y unos brazos la envolvían.

— Te he echado de menos.— Susurró Alex mientras abrazaba a su cuñada, de repente la puerta de Armin se abrió y por ella salió la chica de cabello rosado que Armin estaba besando en la foto, el gemelo peliazul frunció el ceño mientras seguía abrazando con cariño a la pelirroja.

— Oh, Alex ¿cuándo llegaste?— Preguntó Armin mientras dejaba pasar a su hermano y a su novia.

— Hace unas horas.— Respondió seriamente sin dejar de mirar a la desconocida.

— Ella es Akane, una amiga que conocí en un juego online.— Comentó el moreno sin importancia.

— Sí…una amiga.— Susurró Akane con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Alex.

— No fuiste a clase.— Esta vez habló Orión mientras se agarraba el borde de la falda plisada que llevaba.

— Tenía cosas que hacer.— Contestó Armin alzando los hombros.

— Aion me ha comentado que llevas faltando varios días.— Volvió a decir la pelirroja.

— ¿Puedes decirle a tu hermano que cierre la boca? Además a ti que te importa si falto o no.— Explotó el moreno, su tono de voz se alzó y no tardó en ponerse de pie.

— Te puedes ir a la mierda Armin.— Orión se puso de pie y encaró a su novio, no pudo evitar ver el cuello del moreno y este tenía un gran chupetón ahí, apretó los puños y salió corriendo del lugar.

·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·• **POV Alexy** ·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•

— ¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?— Preguntó el peliazul con rabia mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano.

— No me pasa nada.— Respondió Armin con pesadez.

— No creo que esa sea la forma de hablarle a tu novia ¿sabes?— Dijo el gemelo de ojos rosados mientras su enfado crecía.

— ¿No se lo has dicho?— Susurró Akane pensando que Alex no la había escuchado, se equivocaba.

— ¿Decirle qué a quién?— Preguntó Alex

— Esto es algo que sólo nos incumbe a Orión y a mi, ahora por favor sal de mi casa.— El moreno se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió, haciendo una seña con su cabeza invitando a su hermano a salir.

— Ojalá nunca se hubiera enamorado de ti.— Susurró Alexy mientras salía de la casa.

Alexy conoció a Orión desde que eran niños, se hicieron amigos y el peliazul se acabó enamorando de ella, la única persona que lo sabía era su hermano gemelo, cada noche le contaba con detalles el cómo le hacia sentir, todo lo que le gustaba de ella, hasta que tuvo que irse durante unos meses de intercambio, cuando regresó se encontró con la noticia de que su hermano estaba saliendo con la chica que él amaba, su propio hermano, el que sabía por cuánto tiempo la había amado, le había gustado, estaba saliendo con el amor de su vida.

·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·• **Fin POV Alexy** ·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•

— Mamá voy a salir un momento.— Gritó Orión desde la puerta, no le dió tiempo a su madre para que contestara, salió caminando a paso rápido hasta la casa de su pareja, necesitaba dejarlo todo claro porque o sino no sería capaz de dormir.

Llegó al edificio y como siempre se subió al ascensor y esperó pacientemente a que llegase a su destino, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Armin tomó aire y le dió varios golpe cintos, escuchó un "joder" y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Armin con el bóxer a medio poner y agitado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó asustado.

— Quería hablar contigo ya que por la tarde no pudimos.— Respondió la pelirroja ladeando la cabeza. — ¿Estás ocupado?

— Verás…— Armin ladeó la cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Akane apareció detrás de él, su cuerpo desnudo estaba rodeado por la sábana blanca del moreno.

— Oh…— una pequeña O se formó en los labios de Akane al ver a Orión allí.

— No es lo que parece Ori.— El moreno intentó coger la mano de la ojiverde pero lo único que recibió fue un manotazo.

— Y encima te atreves a mentirme después de haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.— Soltó con rabia. — ¿Por eso estabas tan distante conmigo? Te ponías tan nervioso cuando me encontraba a tu lado y te llegaba un mensaje…¿cuánto tiempo Armin?—

— Dos meses.— No fue Armin quien habló, fue la de cabellos rosados que soltó un gruñido y se acercó hasta la puerta. — Y ahora que ya lo sabes te puedes ir, has interrumpido un maravilloso polvo.—

— Tranquila, todo tuyo.— Escupió con odio mientras se daba la vuelta, sus ojos ardían, tenía ganas de llorar pero no le iba a dar ese gusto.

— Orión espera.— El moreno intentó avanzar pero Akane le tenía agarrado del brazo.

— No quiero volver a escuchar mi nombre de tu sucia boca Armin, no vuelvas a hablarme, olvídate de mí.— Dijo la pelirroja antes de irse, al salir del edificio sintió varias gotas caer y no pudo aguantarlo más, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que cada vez caían más fuertes, cayó de rodillas frente al portal y con las manos temblorosas le escribió un mensaje a su hermano para que fuese a recogerla.

— ¿Cómo está?— Aunque todas las mañanas se enfadaba con ella, Aion amaba a su hermana y no le gustaba verla llorar, se le partía el alma.

— Ha dejado de llorar, se ha quedado dormida.— Elleonor cerró la puerta del cuarto y acarició la mejilla de su hijo. — Estará bien, sabemos lo fuerte que es.—

— Te juro que no subí a partirle la cara por ella, porque Ori llevaba bajo la lluvia bastante tiempo y no quería que le pasase nada más, pero cuando le vea mañana…— Los puños de Aion se cerraron con fuerza.

— No vas a hacer nada, tu hermana es capaz de lidiar con esto ¿vale? Si en algún momento llega a necesitar ayuda sabes perfectamente que acudirá a ti.— Y dicho esto le dió un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y se fue.

— Y todos eran conscientes de esto.— Comentó en voz alta Aion sin saber que su hermana lo había escuchado.

" _Yo era la única que no sabía nada de este algo."_

* * *

 _Tenía un bloqueo enorme, el otro día estuve escuchando una canción en bucle y bueno, salió esto. XD_

 _Nombre:_

 _Apellidos:_

 _Apodo:_

 _Edad: (20-22)_

 _Descripción Física:_

 _Descripción psicológica:_

 _Familia: (Quienes la integran, como se llevan con ellos)_

 _Chico y relación con él: Es el chico que os apoyará cuando descubráis que vuestra pareja os engaña(Nath, Aion, Jade)_

 _Historia: (Dónde nacieron, cómo conocieron a su primer amor [aquí no me refiero al chico que habéis elegido, me refiero al que os va a engañar, no le pongáis nombre porque ya me encargo yo de eso] cómo conocieron a Orión)_

 _Cómo descubrieron que la estaban engañando:_

 _Gustos:_

 _Disgustos:_

 _Extra: (Cualquier cosa que deseen añadir)_

 _Espero que se animen a participar xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Segundo capítulo arriba, espero que les guste, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, los personajes de CDM no me pertenecen._

* * *

— Entonces ¿no piensas dejarla?— Una voz femenina resonó por toda la habitación. — ¿Tú sabes cuánto dinero tiene? No puedo dejar escapar tanta pasta.— Contestó un hombre enfadado.

— No me gusta ser la otra Evan.— La chica, una rubia de ojos azules y pechos exuberantes se acercó al borde de la cama y se sentó.

— Te prometo que en cuanto le saque el dinero suficiente, la dejo Chloe.— Evan, pasó una mano por su cabello negro y una sonrisa juguetona adornó su rostro antes de agarrar la mano de la rubia y tirar de ella.

 _Evan, el hombre perfecto por el que todas las mujeres se mueren y actual capitán del equipo de fútbol, tiene una vida acomodada, una novia hermosa que es la capitana del equipo de animadoras, sí, la pareja perfecta, sólo que él sólo está enamorado de su dinero, no puede negar que al principio sí que llamó su atención pero cuando se enteró de la cantidad de dinero que su familia maneja, su único interés fue éste. Luego llegó una hermosa rubia de América y él no tardó en ir a por ella, él no contaba con que su novia lo descubriría todo y le dejaría en ridículo delante de toda la universidad._

— Señorita Cheryse.— La voz de una señora resonó al otro lado de la puerta, al escuchar un "adelante" no tardó en abrir la puerta. — Su baño ya está listo.— Leah, una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años, de cabellera castaña y orbes grises, se encargó de cuidar a Cheryse desde que Nana, la abuela de la joven, se lo encomendó, la había visto crecer, la quería como si de su propia hija se tratase.

— Oh.— Cherry giró su rostro al escuchar la voz de Leah, asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar lentamente hasta el baño. Cherry se miró en el espejo, hermosa, perfecta, bendecida por los dioses, esas palabras describen a la perfección a la joven, delgada pero curvilínea, de figura estilizada y con buenos atributos, todos en los lugares correctos, bien proporcionada.

De piel rosada moteada con pecas, ojos grandes, almendrados y de un color blanco como la nieve, labios carnosos y una nariz respingona cubierta de pecas al igual que todo su cuerpo. Su cabello es de un lindo color rojo cereza, como su nombre, y de distintas tonalidades comenzando con un rojo borgoña para ir degradando hacia otros tonos de rojo intenso hasta acabar en un rojo apagado y ceniza.

Al cabo de una hora salió del baño totalmente arreglada, con el cabello suelto, un vestido blanco que le quedaba cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla, un bonito broche en forma de cereza se encontraba cerca de su pecho izquierdo y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

— Lo hago por ti.— Se miró una última vez en el espejo, recordando a su hermano y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente antes de que su cara tomase un semblante serio, se acercó a la mesita de noche y cogió un pequeño paquete que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo antes de salir de su cuarto hacia la cocina para comer algo.

·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•

Un nuevo día en la Universidad Amoris, los alumnos entraban por la puerta del campus hasta que un coche negro con las ventanillas polarizadas paró justo en frente y de él se bajó Cherry, desprendiendo un aura radiante al caminar entre la multitud que se había quedado en la entrada al verla.

— Agh.— Una mueca de desagrado adornó su rostro mientras se abría paso, vio a lo lejos una cabellera roja que conocía a la perfección y se apresuró para alcanzarla.

— ¿Sabéis que Armin le estuvo poniendo los cuernos a Orión?— Laeti comentó aquello en voz alta al ver que la pelirroja pasaba justo a su lado.

— No me extraña, con lo fea que es, Armin se merece a alguien mejor.— Contestó Li riéndose.

— Los cuernos que tiene se pueden ver desde China.— Dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa.

— Ori— Cheryse estaba a punto de alcanzarla, pero la pelirroja salió corriendo, los orbes blancos de Cherry miraron al trío que estaba ahí antes de ir detrás de su amiga.

— ¡Que estúpida!— Orión se miraba en el espejo mientras se imaginaba a todas las personas de la universidad riéndose de ella, las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas, escuchó como abrían la puerta y por inercia corrió hasta un cubículo y se encerró en él.

— Ori, soy yo.— La voz de Cherry sonó tranquila, suave, si alguien ajeno a ella llegase a escucharla así, diría que está fingiendo.

— Cheryl…— La pelirroja salió del cubículo y no tardó en refugiarse en el pecho de su amiga.

— ¿Ha sido Armin? Te juro que le voy a matar.— La abrazó con cariño mientras por su mente pasaban miles de formas de como matar al moreno.

— Soy tan estúpida…— Susurró la ojiverde mientras se separaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— No cielo, sólo eras una tonta enamorada, no es tu culpa, es suya por no saber valorarte como mujer.— Respondió Cheryl con el ceño fruncido.

— Me haces sentir mejor.— Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios.

— Eso es bueno, tengo algo para ti.— Sacó de su bolso el paquete envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo dió para acto seguido dirigirse hacia la puerta. — Nos vemos en el comedor para almorzar juntas, tengo que ir a clases.—

¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me debes regalar nada!— Gritó Orión justo cuando su amiga salía del baño, guardó el paquete en la bandolera y se limpió la cara para dirigirse a clases con la cabeza alta, no dejaría que nadie más le hiciera daño.

·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•

 _Las clases pasaron lentas para Cheryse, al llegar a su puesto en clase se encontró con un sobre en el que habían varias fotos de su novio con una rubia entrando en la habitación de un hotel, besándola y acariciando todo su cuerpo, cuando sonó la campana tanto Ámber como sus amigas se acercaron a ella._

— Cherry.— Habló la rubia intentando llamar la atención.

— Cheryse.— Corrigió la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó confundida Ámber.

— Que me llames Cheryse, no eres nadie para llamarme por mis apodos.— Acabando de coger sus cosas, las guardó en su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Cheryse, Chloe dice que debemos ir a entrenar.— Dijo en voz alta la oji ámbar.

— Chloe no es nadie para mandarme.— Con una sonrisa ladina abandonó la clase y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

— ¡Aquí!— Orión alzó la mano y la agitó en el aire al ver como Cheryse la buscaba con la mirada.

— Escandalosa.— Susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— Si si, pero me quieres.— Bromeó sacando la lengua.

— No pienso responder a eso, por cierto ¿te ha gustado? — Preguntó apoyando los codos en la mesa.

— Oh, es verdad.— Orión sacó el paquete del bolso y le quitó el papel de regalo, una caja negra en la que resaltaba la palabra "Edenly" y al abrirla se encontró con una pulsera de dos oros y diamantes que hacían referencia a una constelación.

— ¿Te gusta?— Preguntó de nuevo.

— ¿Estás loca? No pienso aceptar esto.— Respondió cerrando de nuevo la caja.

— Siempre pienso en ti, en tu nombre, Orión, una de las constelaciones más destacadas del firmamento y cuyas estrellas son muy brillantes.— Dijo cerrando los ojos. — Y se me vino a la mente que una pulsera así haría juego contigo.—

— De verdad, no pienso aceptar esto.— Susurró frunciendo el ceño.

— No seas niña y— Fue interrumpida porque alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

— Había entrenamiento.— La voz de Chloe resonó por todo el comedor, todos los presentes se quedaron callados fijándose en la rubia y en Cherry.

— Oh, Cheryl siento si he interrumpido tu entrenamiento con las animadoras.— Comentó Orión mientras un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadía.

— Pues sí lo has interrumpido cornuda, así que si nos disculpas.— Chloe iba a coger la mano de Cheryse pero recibió un manotazo por su parte.

— Yo no había organizado ningún entrenamiento, y no eres nadie para hablarle así a MI amiga.— Respondió la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Orión.

— Lo organicé yo y— Se sintió intimidada al recibir aquella mirada helada por parte de Cheryl.

— Repito, tú no eres nadie para organizar nada, vamos perfectamente con los ensayos, si necesitas llenarte con algo consiguete a un hombre y que te ayude con eso.— Dicho aquello, Cherry cogió la caja negra que le había regalado a Orión y se lo metió en el bolso. — Tengo cosas que hacer ¿vale? Nos veremos mañana.—

— Hasta mañana Cherry.— Orión sonrió al ver como su amiga se iba, Cheryse era alguien que se hacía respetar, que no se cortaba ni un pelo y siempre era arisca con todo el mundo, con todos menos con ella.

·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•·.·•

— ¿Te puedes creer lo que me dijo?— Chloe estaba haciendo un puchero mientras Evan la abrazaba en mitad de la calle.

— Me lo puedo creer, sé como es.— Respondió el moreno.

— No sé cómo la soportas.— Susurró la rubia.

— Mi amor por el dinero es lo que me ayuda a soportarla.— Dijo riendo, no era consciente de que cerca de él se encontraba Cheryl, escuchándolo todo.

Ella sabía a dónde se dirigían, siempre al salir de clases iban al mismo hotel, a la misma habitación para hacer sus cosas y hablar de ella, esta vez no se iban a ir de rositas, ella había llegado antes, había pagado una cantidad de dinero bastante alta para dejarla instalar varias cámaras en esa habitación, sí, el dinero te abría muchísimas puertas.

— Estoy deseando mandarla a tomar por culo.— Susurró quitándose la ropa.

— Estoy deseando que seas solo mío.— Respondió la rubia quitándole los pantalones.

En ese momento, desde la entrada del hotel, Cheryse apretó el botón del mando que tenía en la mano y de un momento a otro aquella escena se estaba reproduciendo en todos los televisores y ordenadores.

— Disfruta de tu minuto de fama cariño.— Dijo Cherry antes de irse de aquel lugar.

Sí, había humillado a su novio, bueno, ex novio, también había humillado a la rubia que se creía mejor que ella, pero por alguna razón su pecho le dolía, la imagen de su hermano se hizo presente de nuevo y ella lo único que hizo fue empezar a correr, era de noche, no sabía dónde estaba, lo único de lo que era consciente era que él ya no estaba con ella, al cabo de un rato se sintió tan cansada que sus piernas le fallaron y acabó cayendo de rodillas.

— Todo se desmorona…— Susurró mientras veía cómo su mundo perfecto caía delante de sus narices.

— ¿Cherry?— La voz de Orión sonó en la calle, estaba vacía, no había nadie a parte de las dos chicas.

La pelirroja se acercó a su amiga al ver que esta no reaccionaba, le tocó el hombro y se preocupó al ver pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Vamos Cherry, te llevaré a casa.— Se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse.

— No…no quiero ir a casa.— Susurró mientras se ponía de pie.

— Bueno pues entonces te quedaras a dormir en la mía.— Dijo con una sonrisa.

— Nunca he visitado tu casa.— Respondió mientras reía.

— Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.— Comentó Orión con una sonrisa, ambas caminaron varias calles hasta llegar a la verja que separaba una enorme casa de dos plantas pintada de blanco de la calle.

— ¿Vives aquí?— Preguntó sorprendida, la casa de Orión era casi igual de grande que la suya.

— Claro que vivo aquí, tonta.— Dijo riendo, abrieron la verja y se adentraron por el jardín delantero hasta quedar frente a la puerta, Orión tocó el timbre y al cabo de unos segundos se abrió mostrando a un Aion sin camiseta.

— ¿Cheryl?— Preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

— Se quedará a dormir hoy.— Orión pasó al lado de su hermano y antes de subir por las escaleras se dio la vuelta al ver que su amiga no entraba. — ¿Cherry?—

— Javris…— Ese nombre salió de sus labios mientras observaba al hermano gemelo de su mejor amiga.

— Si te quedas fuera cogerás un resfriado.— Aion agarró su mano y tiró de ella, cerrando la puerta.

Sí, aquel pelirrojo le recordaba muchísimo a su hermano, pasar la noche en casa de Orión le haría bien esa noche.

* * *

 _Orión y Cheryl best friends 4ever yes, espero que les haya gustado y en el próximo capítulo aparecerá otra de las elegidas, buenas noches!_

 _Miaw te amo❤️_


End file.
